


Another Curious Case

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dean and Sam go to steal Patrick's chips, Patrick gives them a condition to give Dean his years back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another way the story could go of the Supernatural episode The Curious Case of Dean Winchester.

Deans's Pov  
My gun is raised while I look around the apartment for any sign of Patrick. This was the only way to get my years back,but I couldn't help feeling it was a bad idea. Patrick could catch us and take away all my years or sam's for punishment.Sam opens a dresser and there they are Patrick's chips. Sam grabs some and where about to leave when we hear Patrick.

********  
Patrick's Pov  
I watch them in silence and I let them grab the chips and think Dean can have his years back for free. They are very wrong. You think that was all you would have to do. I say. Sam looks startled and they both pull guns. With a flick of my hand I send the guns flying. Dean will pay for his years but you have to go Sam. I say and add a smirk. The moment I've been waiting for has arrived and all I feel is excitement but Sam and dean have worry in their eyes.

********  
Dean's Pov  
I wonder what Patrick has planned but with all my courage I tell Sam to leave. I watch Sam leave and I turn to Patrick to give him an icy glare. But when I look at him his eyes are brightly shining. He walks over to the kitchen counter and snaps his finger. A bottle of scotch and two glasses paper and pour themselves. Would you like a drink Dean."no thanks" I say coldly. " Very we'll" he answers.then I feel like I can move more and I look at my hand they are no longer wrinkly.

*********  
Patrick's Pov  
I look at Dean as he watches himself transform back to his regular age. He face shows amazement. " why" he asks. The thing I need you to do for me requires you to be young. What is it he asks. I go behind dean and tell him what he has to do to stay and age normally. You must do everything I say . Dean shudders when my breathe reaches his neck. I finally softly place my lips on deans neck and suck tenderly. Dean moans and turns quickly.

************  
Dean's Pov  
I feel his lips on my neck and I moan and turn to face him. What the hell I yell. I told you dean you must do everything I say he looks down and I can see his hurt expression. He liked me but had no other way to show it. I feel kinda bad so I ask what do you want. He looks up with little hope in his eyes." You, Dean , You he whispers. So I give him me. I grab him by the the hips and pull him closer while kissing him passionately. He gasps first by surprise than pleasure.I put him on the counter and unbutton his shirt and pants.

*********  
Patrick"s Pov  
Dean is kissing me. He is actually kissing me. He never brakes contact as he puts me on the counter and unbuttons my clothing. "Bedroom" . dean nods his head and sets me on the floor. "Where"he asks. I grab his hand and lead him. As soon as we get their he pushes me on the bed and straddles me. I pull off the rest of our clothing while he kisses everywhere . Which each kiss I gasp.it sends pleasure thru my body and thing esculate from there.


	2. The morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the morning is after sex

Dean's Pov  
I wake up and remember last nights event. I slept with Patrick and it finally occurred to me where I was. Me arm was curled around his waist and I was spooning him from behind. By the looks of it he was still asleep but I didn't know what to do. If I left it could anger him enough to take all my years but he might excpect me to leave. So I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

***************  
Patrick's Pov  
I woke up and remembered last nights events. I slept with Dean. I thought he would have left and never let me see him again , but here he was with a strong arm around me waist. His breathing grew rapid and I could tell he was awake. But then it slowed as he relaxed. So I decided to say something.

*****************  
Dean's Pov   
My plan of faking sleep failed. I guess he could sense I was awake." Dean" he stated. He turn his body around trying his best NOT to get my arm off his waist. Instead I lifted it and I heard him make a " humph" sound of disappointment and then an intake of breathe when I placed my arm around his waist when he got to the position he wanted to be in. "Why didn't you leave"?

**************  
Patrick's Pov  
The words echoed in my head. I mean you could have left but why didn't you I added." Do you want me to leave", he asked. " no" I answered. " I thought I was supposed to do everything you wanted. If you didn't want me to leave should I have left anyways" he asked smirking a little. You have a point. Fine I don't want you to leave so stay with for a few more hours. I could have commanded him to stay but my tone was pleading. He smiled reassuring me. He looked as though he was thinking and finally answered "Sure" and got on top of my while pulling me into a passionate kiss.


End file.
